Childish Heroes
by randomfanfiction277
Summary: Whilst confronting a familiar face the Avengers are turned into children and Agent Coulson, Agent Hill and Pepper are given the job of babysitting Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Will the Avengers be able to become adults again before evil attacks? This is a de-aging fan fiction. mmwaveprincess helped me a lot whilst I was writing the story and also named the school and other things.
1. a familliar face

**Hello everyone. So basically I have spent most of my spare time reading fan fictions about the Avengers turning in children (so antisocial) and thought I would have a go writing one myself. This is set post the Avengers and I haven't decided if it is set before or after Captain America 2 and Iron Man 3 yet. Well I hope you enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer - I sadly do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

"Avengers get yourselves down to Times Square," Nick Fury shouted down the phone.

"Why what is going on down there?" asked Tony Stark on the other end of the phone.

"There is a masked man, who is guarded by men, is holding people captive down there. He has powerful weapons with him and has set four cars on fire. So get down there before anyone gets hurt!" screamed Nick Fury as he hung up.

"What did Fury want?" asked Bruce Banner whilst he worked on his latest science project.

"Attack on Times Square a lot of people held hostage. If we don't move now a lot of people are going to die," Stark said running to his armour. "Suit up guys it's time to get this show on the road."

The fight did not last long; the team took the guards out in minutes. Stark managed the disable all the weapons by blocking the energy source whilst Hawkeye and Widow managed to save the civilians. Just a normal day for Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"You think you can stop me?" asked the masked man who was the ringleader in the whole attack. "We will meet again Avengers and when we do you will suffer." The stranger said as he ran into an old building.

"Cap would you like to do the honours?" asked Stark and smirked at the Captain. He nodded and through his famous shield straight at the criminals head. The team made their way over to the motionless body, when the man started to laugh.

"You think a shield can stop me? Come on Captain you must know me better than that?" he said smirking. The Captain and the team pulled a puzzling face as he continued to speak. "You may have stopped me destroying New York before Captain America but this time I will succeed." The team send confused looks to the Captain who stares at the man before him.

"Red Skull?" asked the Captain in a stutter. The man laughed as he tore the mask off his face, showing his disgusting, bright red face. The Captain's worried eyes quickly fill with anger and shouts, "I thought you were dead."

"No, you were wrong. The tesseract sent me into another dimension sending me to places no human has ever been before until I landed here. As soon as I discovered you were still alive I thought I would create a little job for you and your little friends." The hulk roared with anger and Hawkeye pointed an arrow at his head.

"Well your plan failed," Iron Man, said as he knocked the villain to the floor with a blast from his hand. Red Skull laughed as he lay on his back.

"No everything went to plan." The team give each other confused and worried looks. The villain pressed a button that made the ground shake. Suddenly a beam of light shone behind the Avengers revealing a huge laser. "This should stop you messing with my plans. My destiny." The laser fired a huge beam at the team before they could move. Earths mightiest heroes were knocked to the ground and all were unconscious except Tony.

"What did you do?" asked Stark whilst breathing heavily from the shock.

"I stopped you from ruining my plans." The skull said as he walked towards the exit.

"We will stop you."

"I don't think you can, enjoy playtime Stark." The Red Skull chuckled as he left the room. Tony took one last gasp of air before everything turned to darkness.

* * *

**Yay first chapter done:) Please don't forget to favourite and follow and I love reviews. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters or future stories feel free to message me. If you have read my Captain America Fan Fiction 'Remember Me' sorry I haven't updated yet I am having major writers block and as soon as I think of something I'll update. If you have any ideas for 'Remember Me' please message me:) I will give you credit in my fan fiction don't worry.**


	2. meet the children

**Okay ****I know I literally just posted the last chapter 10 minutes ago but I couldn't wait to upload more chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Agent Coulson, Agent Hill do you have a report on the Avenger's disappearance?" asked the impatient Nick Fury.

"Yes sir if you would like to follow me this way" Coulson replied and left the room, Hill and Fury followed. The agents made their way around the S.H.I.E.L.D base until they reached the medical room. When they entered the room, Fury was astonished by what he was seeing. Six children stood staring at him with huge, worried eyes.

"What is going on here? And who are these kids? Why are they in a secret base? Agents you better have a good explanation for all this. Children I want to know your name and age immediately." Fury shouted at the top if his voice. The six children stared worryingly and looked like they wanted to cry. "Well?"

"Well everything will be explained soon. We have already talked to the kids to show were not going to hurt them all we are waiting for is to get the order from you. Also, Sir you can't to kids like their soldiers you'll scare them, look this is how you do it." Maria Hill said as Fury snarled at her. She got on her knees so she was more or less eye level with most of the children and smiled. "Sorry about him kids he's a little grumpy. I know you are all scared about meeting new people but we are trying to help you. So please can you introduce yourself to Mr Fury and then we can get you guys home." Maria said in a sweet and motherly voice.

A nervous boy stepped forward. He was skinny and pale and had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy wore the same clothes as the rest of the children, a t – shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo printed on the front, a black jacket and a pair of black pants. Even though the boy looked the oldest, he was still small and the others were not far off his height. "My name is Steve. Steve Rogers and I am 13 years old." The boy said in a quiet, high-pitched voice. Fury looked in disbelief he could believe the child in front of his was the one and only Captain America. He turned back to the other five children they were also looked very similar to the avengers.

A boy with dark brown hair and glasses stepped forward; he was shaking. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another boy. This boy had dark hair and was smaller than the shy boy was. He confidently walked over to director Fury and shook his hand. Fury then knew it was the one and only Tony Stark. "You need to take some anger management classes my friend." Said the young boy as he pulled a mischievous grin at Fury. Phil Coulson burst out laughing however; it did not last long as the director was giving him a cold stare. "My name is Anthony Edward Stark but people call me Tony and I'm 9 years old."

Fury looked back the children to find the shy boy still stood waiting to speak. "My name is Bruce Banner and I am 11 years old." He shrugged and ran back with the other children.

"And I am Thor Odinson and I am 375 years old" A boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes shouted proudly.

"The agents think he is around 10 years old" Whispered Coulson to his Boss.

"You are not 375 years old Phil just said you were 10," Tony shouted at Thor.

"But I am" argued the God of Thunder.

"Liar" shouted the Stark child and he jumped on Thor.

The agents grabbed the two boys trying to stop them fighting however Thor was in a rage. Fury shook his head in dismay and noticed two children holding hands. It was a boy and a girl. The girl was small and had bright red hair and green eyes. She gave a worried look at the boy next to her who had blonde hair. He looked back nervously at her and they hugged. These two children were Black Widow and Hawkeye. Following Agent Hill's advice the one eyed man got his knees until he was looking into the worried children's eyes. "Are you two Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yes how did you know?" asked the boy and the girl glared at the man.

"I'm a good guesser. Can you two please tell me how old you are?"

"We are both seven years old" the boy replied wrapping his arm around his friend. Fury looked at the quite girl and she nodded in agreement.

Fury's head ached, this news was too much to handle in a few minutes and the noise of two superheroes fighting did not make it better. "ENOUGH!" Fury shouted at the top of his lungs. The room went silent and all eyes were on the man. "Okay kids I need to talk to Agent Coulson and Agent Hill and I want you to be on your best behaviour until we get back. That means no fighting or leaving this room okay." The children nodded and the Fury left the room and the two agents followed. "Do they remember being adults?"

"No Sir they can only remember memories from the age they are now or younger. However, they have not time travelled so none of these events will affect them. Therefore, if we tell them they are Earths mightiest heroes we won't destroy the space time continuum or future events."

"Good but they shouldn't know about them being the Avengers because if we tell them, Stark is going to tell someone and I don't want this event getting in the hands of journalists."

"Yes sir."

"The children will stay in the Avengers tower because it is the safest place to hide them."

"Your leaving 6 kids by themselves in a tower?" asked Maria and she raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not. You two are living there too so you can take care of them."

"What?" the two agents said in shock.

"You two are perfect for the job. Hill you know how to talk to kids and Coulson you were very close to the Avengers and the child versions of them will think of you as a father. I couldn't think of any else in this building who would be better than you two."

"Sir I don't think the two of us will be able to take care of six kids. You saw what happened back there!"

"Pepper Potts lives in the tower too so there will be three of you to take of them."

"Does Pepper know about this?"

"Not yet so you will have tell her when you get to the tower." Fury tilted his head in the direction of the door to hint the two agents to go. They sighed and re entered the medical room.

The room was surprisingly silent; Natasha and Clint had fallen asleep under a table, Bruce was reading a newspaper, Tony was chewing the sleeve on his jacket, Thor was eating a doctor's lunch and Steve was sat waiting for the two agents to speak. "Follow us kids were going home." The two agents left the room with the six children following behind. They reached the exit of the building without losing any of the children to curiosity. A car pulled up and the eight of them loaded into the black car. The car journey was practically silent unless you counted the sound of Thor eating the car driver's lunch. When they reached the Avengers tower, the children stared in amazement of the height of the building.

"Wait I don't live here." The young Tony Stark said in confusion.

"Neither do I." Bruce added. The other four children nodded to show that they did not live there too.

"I know but you will for a while. We will explain everything as soon as we get inside." Maria smiled as she said this to reassure the confused children and rang the doorbell.

The microphone ruffled before Pepper's voice could be heard on the other end of it. "Hello?"

"Hi Pepper it's Maria and Phil can we come up?"

"Sorry I'm kind of in the middle of working out in the gym and none of the Avengers are here; I have not seen them since yesterday."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Can you please come down here to talk it is really important."

"Okay I'm coming down this better be important." Pepper hung up and got in the elevator to go down. She looked at the mirror on the wall and examined her appearance. Her face and clothes was little sweaty from the treadmill however she was presentable enough to answer the door to two close friends. When she opened the door, her mouth dropped in horror. There stood Phil Coulson and Maria Hill surrounded by six children who resembled the Avengers. "I think you should come in."

* * *

**Yay another chapter completed:) I will post another chapter sometime this week:). Please don't forget to review because I love hearing what you guys have to say :) Hope you are enjoying the story so far:)**


	3. The Future

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in like a month I will try and update more regularly whilst I'm not at school. Well enjoy these two chapters:) **

* * *

The six heroes entered the building, amazed by the things inside. Pepper stood in disbelief and Phil put his hand on her shoulder "I guess you want answers". Pepper shook her head to indicate she did.

Maria was trying to keep the children settled but she was not that successful. Tony had tried many times to explore his new home however, Agent Hill made sure he didn't leave her sight. He glanced over at a concerned Pepper Potts "Hey lady nice house and cool technology I have never seen anything like this before."

Pepper quickly shot her head in the young boy's direction and she stared in horror; she was looking at her boyfriend. "Thank you" she smiled and quickly turned to Phil. "Phil why is my boyfriend a kid?"

Phil sighed. "Yesterday we found six children dressed like the Avengers unconscious in a deserted building near Times Square. This is the same place the Avengers where last seen."

"So you're saying the Avengers got turned into children around the same time they were in Times Square."

"Yes"

"Do you have any idea how they were turned into children?"

"No not yet but we found a lot of debris of a machine around the kids when we found them, so that may have something to do with it. Some agents are going down to the building today to check for any security cameras. They are going to inform us when they get information. When we do we will have to start working on a cure."

"So I guess I'm babysitting?" asked a stressed Pepper.

"Yes but don't worry me and Maria have been told to babysit as well. So it's the three of us."

Pepper sighed and glanced at her de-aged boyfriend. "So do they remember their adult life?"

"Unfortunately they don't. They only remember the memories up to the age they are now, so Tony is 9 years old and only remembers things that happened before he was nine. I'm sorry Pepper." Phil patted her shoulder before going to see the children. He paused and glared at the other two adults in the room. "Let's get you something to eat." He turned towards the elevator but was stopped by Tony.

"Wait a minute. I wake up in a strange place, get shouted at by a one-eyed dude, get taken to a huge and awesome building, then told I'm just getting some food. This is just plain wrong, are you sure this is okay? This isn't okay for me because my Dad will kill me for talking to strangers and you Phil are a stranger to me." He stared at Phil expecting an answer.

"Okay you guys we might as well tell you. You guys were involved in some kind of accident and something happened to you guys. Sorry kids but you are in New York City, in the year 2014." The children gasped but Steve took it the hardest. Who would blame him? He was 83 years into the future. The young boy sat on a nearby chair, dropped his head into his hands, and felt reality hit him hard. He was shocked to find the other children were excited about this news; he was the complete opposite, he wanted to cry. "Okay kids were going into the elevator now so it might be a tight squeeze." Phil commanded and the children followed with the exception of Steve, who was still too shocked to move.

Maria started to gather up the mini-avengers whilst Pepper did a head count. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and oh" She looked over her shoulder to find the young Rogers sat sulking in the chair. "I'll meet you guys up there," Pepper shouted in Phil's direction he glanced over at Steve and nodded. "And there better not be anything out of place when I get up there." The five children and the two agents managed to squeeze into the elevator and the doors closed and the elevator sent them to the up the tower. Pepper walked over to a now crying Steve and knelt beside him. "It's going to be okay Steve don't worry." She said in a soft and caring tone and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How is it? I'm so far into the future that everyone I know is most likely dead; including me." He sniffed and wiped by eyes but more tears came flushing out.

"I know it's hard to take in but Phil, Maria and I are here for you and the other kids. Now I need you to be brave do you think you can do that?" Pepper looked into the boy's bright blue eyes and smiled. His tears dried and he hugged her.

"Yes Ma'am. I guess the future could be exciting." The two exchanged smiles before Pepper grabbed his hand and walked towards the elevator.

"Which floor Miss Potts?" JARVIS asked as they stepped into the elevator. Steve looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

"89"

"Very well Miss Potts". The elevator started to move and they shot up the tower.

"The elevator talks?" asked the confused boy as he looked at the ceiling.

"That's JARVIS. He is kind of like a butler but he is computerised." The boy just stared in confusion and sighed. The elevator stopped, and the two walked out. "Now let's find the other kids." The boy nodded and they entered the kitchen. The room looked a state, with food spread on the walls and floor and kitchen appliances covering the floor. Pepper's attention then turned to the five children all eating pop tarts on the floor in a circle, with the two agents sat next to them with their heads on the table. "What happened in here?"

"We couldn't find any ice cream," Maria Hill groaned.

"This food I like it" Thor shouted. "Another!" Shouted the demi god and through the pop tart on the floor; it exploded and covered Tony.

"Hey Goldilocks, what is your problem?" asked the annoyed Tony Stark, who pushed Thor over.

"How dare you threaten the Prince of Asgard?" Thor shouted and ran towards Tony.

Phil quickly jumped in-between the two boys, stopping another fight. "Why don't you guys go watch a movie?" The children nodded and Phil took them into the nearest room with a TV.

Pepper glanced at Tony, who was covered in pop tarts then the others who were wearing clothes that buried them. "They're going to need clothes, maybe we should take them shopping" Pepper said to Maria, who groaned. She then looked around the messy kitchen, the food slowly sliding down the walls. "Or maybe I should just shop online." Maria nodded in agreement, groaned and shut her eyes.


	4. Frozen & Drawing

It has been a week since the 'incident' happened and a very long week for Pepper, Phil and Maria. Firstly, they were tired from constantly refereeing fights between Tony and Thor. Secondly, they were sick of paying repair bills for broken dishes or furniture and finally they were exhausted from cooking and cleaning constantly.

"That's it, I am never having kids." Maria said as she cleared up spilt chocolate milk off the floor.

"There not that bad Maria." Phil answered as he read the 'Daily Bugle'.

"Well Phil if you helped more, maybe I wouldn't be saying that."

"I do help!" He protested and put his newspaper down. Pepper rolled her eyes and left the room, it was 8:30am, and she really did not need any more fighting. She entered the room where the children were watching Frozen.

"Why are we watching Frozen, again" asked a bored Tony Stark.

"Because Natasha was in here first. So she gets to choose the movie" answered a very protective Clint. Tony rolled his eyes and stared at the redhead whose eyes were fixed on the television screen.

"Hey Bruce, do you want to come and help me dismantle the TV remote?" Tony asked. Bruce shrugged then nodded. The two then left the room leaving the two assassins and the demi god on the couch watching the Disney movie.

Pepper scanned the room to look for the oldest child. She found Steve, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, sat at the table near the window scribbling away on some paper. "Hey Steve, tired of Frozen?"

The boy jolted up as the woman sat next to him, he covered his drawings with his hands and smiled. "Kind of Ma'am, I have seen the movie 42 times in the last 3 days."

Pepper gave a quiet laugh and looked at the boys brilliant blue eyes. "So what are you drawing?" she asked. The boy went nervous and covered his drawing more.

"Oh just the view" he looked out the window onto the city or New York. Pepper glanced out the window too and smiled. "But the drawing isn't that good; I have seen artwork that is much better."

"Come on, I bet you a 1,000 dollars I will love it." The boy smiled and started to take his hands away from the paper. Pepper only expected the boy to have drawn a few squares with smaller squares inside for buildings however, she had underestimated him. Her mouth opened in amazement at the boy's masterpiece. "Steve that's amazing! Where did you learn how to draw like that?"

"Thank you Ma'am and nowhere really I just like to draw." He blushed and smiled at Pepper, who was still admiring his drawing. "You can keep it if you like." He pushed the piece of paper towards her and she smiled.

"Thank you Steve. So do you only draw buildings?"

"I just draw anything I see really."

"Well I was thinking of taking all of you guys to Central Park Zoo on Thursday, so maybe if I got you a sketchpad you could draw some animals there."

"I would like that a lot Ma'am."

"Great. Well I better go check on Tony and Bruce and see if they have destroyed the TV remote yet." She stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Yay another two chapters done. I am trying to finish this before August as I think I am doing like another 10-15 more chapters. **

**I hope you are enjoying this so far :D I LOVE REVIEWS *HINT* **

**If you have an idea for the story please feel free to tell me I will put in the summary you helped :D **

**BTW Thank You so much for everyone who has Reviewed, Favourite, Followed and viewed this story so far :D SENDING YOU GUYS LOVE 3 **


	5. The Zoo and Some News

"Hey Phil, can this car go any faster?" Tony asked impatiently. Phil rolled his eyes and ignored the boy. "Phil can you hear me?"

"Tony I can't go any faster, so I need you to be a little bit patient. Anyway the zoo is only 10 minutes away."

The boy sighed and looked at the other children, who were taking in the sights of the futuristic New York. Tony groaned "But we have been driving for hours."

"Tony, we have been in the car for 15 minutes." Maria sighed.

"Well that is still a long time." Tony groaned again and crossed his arms.

Maria saw a glimpse of the zoo and quickly turned to Tony. "Hey, were here now."

The children got out the car and ran towards the gate; with the adults following them. "I want to see the birds," said Clint enthusiastically.

"No birds are boring" Tony interrupted.

Maria sighed, "Look these are never going to agree on anything. So to stop any fighting, why don't we take two kids each and meet at the exit later?"

"I can live with that." Phil shrugged.

"I guess but who is taking who?" Pepper asked.

"Well I'm not having Tony; he gave me headache on the journey here." Maria protested.

"Well that's kind of harsh Maria" Phil said and rolled his eyes at his college.

"Well you take him then." Maria glanced at Phil.

"I will but you can have Thor." Phil smirked.

"What?" Maria said in a high pitch voice.

"Maria we can't put the two together, they will fight. So because you don't want Stark, you can have Thor."

Maria sighed "Fine but I get Steve".

"Okay I will have Bruce. Also him and Tony get along really well so I'm fine." Phil glanced at Pepper. "I guess you have the two little ones."

"I'm okay with that. It will give me a chance to get to know them better because Natasha hasn't even spoken to me yet." Pepper said and glanced at the young assassin, who was clenching Clint's hand.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys later." Phil said before grabbing Tony's and Bruce's hands.

* * *

Maria leaned against the fence of the enclosure; she had a headache from Thor's questioning.

"What is the name of this beast, Lady Maria?" asked the demi god.

"It's a snow leopard, there basically big cats." Maria said reading off the information board near the enclosure.

"Why have I not seen one on the streets?"

"Because they are endangered." Maria said trying to sound as happy as she could. She looked around occasionally looking for Steve but he just sat on the bench near the enclosing scribbling away in his sketchpad.

"What is the meaning of endangered?"

"It means there are not many of them on the planet, so they are really special."

The demi god paused for a moment then looked at the agent. "Does this mean I am endangered because there is no Asgardians on Midgard except me?"

Maria laughed and thought for a moment. "I guess you are. This means you're one of a kind." She then looked at her watch, then at the boys. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Ma'am" Steve said as he stood up and brought his sketchpad to his chest. The three then started to walk to the exit.

* * *

Phil stared at the reptile enclosures, bored at the same snakes and frogs he had been looking at for the last 25 minutes. However, the two boys found them fascinating and literally had their faces pressed against the glass enclosure. "Snakes are awesome, don't you think Bruce?" Tony said as he watched the snake slither around its enclosure.

"Yeah, they are fascinating. I want a pet snake but my Mom is scared of them." Bruce said.

Tony's eyes widened as he thought of the idea. "Hey Phil can me and Bruce have a pet snake?"

Phil sighed at the enthusiastic boys. "Sorry kids, we can't really bring a snake into someone else's home anyways I think it would scare Natasha and Pepper." The boys groaned but shrugged and went back to watching the reptiles.

Tony turned to find Phil staring at the wall. "Don't you like snakes?"

"They are okay but I'm kind of bored of them." He looked at the creatures as they moved around slowly behind the glass panes.

"Why do you bring your kids too often?"

"I don't have any children." Phil stared at the ground a blushed.

"Can't you have children?" asked the confused boy.

"I would need a wife first."

"And then can you have babies?"

"Yeah, yeah I could."

"Cool." The boy paused and thought. "Phil I need to ask you something." The agent looked at him and pulled that face that means 'tell me'. "How are babies made?"

The man blushed and put his hand on his neck. "Uh, ask me that question later." The boy nodded. Bruce turned away from the reptiles to see what was going on. "Maybe we should go." Phil said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

"Hey Natasha, look at the birds, they are awesome." Clint shouted as he leant against the enclosure.

Natasha looked at them for a moment before turning away from the enclosure. Pepper noticed her actions and walked towards her. "Natasha honey, are you okay?" The girl just nodded. "Are you sure?" She just replied with a nod. "Can you speak English?" Natasha nodded. "So why don't you talk, I want to see how beautiful your voice is." The girl smiled. "Come on Natasha" Pepper suddenly tickled her ribs causing her to burst into laughter.

"Stop it, stop it." The little girl said and Pepper stopped and started to smile.

"There we go, I knew you could talk. So what is your favourite animal at the zoo?" Pepper said.

"I like the Polar Bear because they remind me of Russia." The girl said in a Russian accent.

"Wow you speak amazing English, how did you learn it?"

"In training" the girl went quiet and looked away.

Pepper was going to say something but she thought it was not to talk to her about the issue outside a bird enclosure. She decided to change the subject. "I guess it's hard living with a lot of boys." She nodded. "How about you and I do something only we girls can do. I know how about baking a cake for dinner. Would you like that?" The girl smiled and nodded. "Great, now are you going to name some of these birds before Clint names them all?" Pepper turned towards the bird enclosure and started to listen to all the names Clint and now Natasha were calling the birds.

"Pepper Potts?" asked a manly voice. Pepper turned to find a tall man dressed in police uniform, stood in front of her.

"Yes."

"Are these your children?" The man said and pointed to the two assassins, watching the birds.

She paused and thought. "No they are my niece and nephew from California; they are just staying with me for a while."

"Well aren't they supposed to be in school?" the man asked and raised his eyebrow.

Pepper panicked "Uh, they're on vacation"

"But school isn't out for another month?" the man replied with his eyebrow still raised.

The woman felt stupid for taking six kids to a zoo on a day were they should have been in school. "Oh, so what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to put your kids in school."

"Fine, I will send them to school." Pepper sighed.

"Good. Goodbye Miss Potts." The officer touched his hat before walking away.

Pepper groaned, "Great, the kids are going to kill me." She looked at her watch and looked at Natasha and Clint. "Okay kids were going. Say goodbye to the birds." The two nodded and gave a long farewell to the animals before leaving for the exit.

* * *

When Pepper, Clint and Natasha reached the exit, Phil, Maria and the remaining four children were waiting. "Hey, how was your day?"she asked.

"Surprisingly it was not as bad as I thought it would be." Maria smiled. "What about you?" she asked Pepper before looking down at Natasha and Clint.

"It was great. Spent most of the day around the bird enclosures but at least the kids liked it" she smiled at the children.

"Well let's go back to the car." Phil said and the children started to run ahead.

Pepper squeezed in-between the two agents. "I need to talk to you two about something that involves the kids."

* * *

**Red Skulls Lair**

"My plan is going perfectly. With the Avengers as young, weak and helpless children, I can finally destroy New York like I was supposed to during the war. Whilst I am destroying the pathetic city, I will kill the helpless Avengers one by one. When I am finished with New York, I will take over the world, thanks to the Tesseract." Red skull laughed and turned to find one of his men stood listening. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra"

* * *

**A****vengers' tower**

"Who made this cake because it's good?" Phil said as he ate his second serving of cake.

"Natasha did." Pepper smiled at the red headed girl before taking another bite of cake.

**"**This is the greatest cake, I have ever tasted Natasha." Tony said as he stuffed it in his mouth. Natasha blushed at Tony who smirked. Clint noticed this and it caused his eyes to narrow.

"Wow, that's a really nice thing to say Tony." Pepper said as she smiled at her de – aged boyfriend. Tony smirked again at Natasha and she blushed at him.

"This cake is great Natasha." Clint said and smirked at Tony.

"That's nice Clint." Pepper said in a response. Clint then narrowed his eyes at Tony who was doing the same to him. Pepper then looked at the other agents before standing up. "Okay kids, we need to tell you guys something. Today a nice police officer said something to me." She trailed off and paused. She knew it was a waste of time giving them background information. "We are sending you guys to school."

The children groaned, and Bruce put his head on the table. "No way." Tony shouted and stood on his chair.

"What is this place you call school." Thor asked in confusion.

"It's your worst nightmare. It has teachers, bullies and homework." Tony said as he collapsed in his chair.

"Thor don't listen to him, he exaggerating. It's a place where children go and learn things so they can get money when they are older." Pepper smiled at the demi god who nodded. "Well Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha you guys will be going to Kirby Lee Elementary school. Clint and Natasha you two will be in 2nd grade, Tony you will be in the 4th grade, Thor you will be in the 5th grade and Bruce you will be in the 6th."

The children all groaned and slouched in their chairs. Steve raised his hand before speaking. "Excuse me Ma'am, but you didn't say my name."

"Well Steve, that's because you will be going to Kirby Lee Middle School. You're going to be in the 8th grade."

"So I'm all by myself?" The boy's face dropped.

"Yes sorry honey, it's just the way the school system works. Don't worry though because you will soon make friends." Pepper said encouragingly. Steve tried his best to smile but he still looked unhappy with the fact that he was going to have to survive Middle School by himself. The children started to leave the table but Pepper stopped them. "Hold on guys, I'm not done yet." The Avengers sat back down and looked at the woman. "Okay so because you guys are not from this time, we have had to change your names so you don't freak people out. So Thor whilst you're at school you are called Theo Hill." The demi god nodded. "Bruce you are going to be called Ben Coulson, Clint you're going to be called Connor Hill, Natasha you are Natalia Hill, Steve your name is Sam Coulson and Tony you're going to be called Tom Coulson."

"Why Tom? I want to be called something that is cooler than Tom."

"Sorry Tony, I have already told the principle your name is Tom." Pepper responded. Tony crossed his arms and sulked. "Well you guys start on Monday."

* * *

**Okay I have only put one chapter on tonight but this chapter has over 2,000 words so I did okay.**

**So I will start the first day of school for the Avengers in 2 chapters time. Also sorry the Red skull scene is really short but I didn't really know what to put. I just felt like I needed to include him as it is chapter 5 now and he hasn't appeared since chapter 1.**

**Like I always say at the end of chapters, please don't forget to review, favourite and follow.**

**Hopefully I will update either tomorrow or Saturday.**

**MENTION* THANK YOU TO MMWAVEPRINCESS WHO HELPED ME ALOT WITH SCHOOLS IN AMERICA BECAUSE I AM BRITISH AND DIDN'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT THE AMERICAN SCHOOL SYSTEM. ALSO SHE NAMED THE SCHOOLS (KIRBY LEE)WHICH IS A MARVEL REFERENCE BY THE WAY. SHE HAS ALSO HELPED ME WITH OTHER INFORMATION THAT I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT JUST YET BECAUSE IT MIGHT SPOIL A CHAPTER.**

**I'm going to bed guys, so goodnight.**


	6. just a little chapter

"We have found out how the Avengers became children." Phil said as he entered the kitchen where Pepper and Maria were sitting.

"Really how?" Pepper said enthusiastically.

"Some agents checked out the building they were found in and discovered so security footage. The footage showed the Avengers fighting Red Skull."

"Red Skull, isn't that the guy Steve killed before he went into the ice?"

"Indeed, somehow he must have resurrected from the dead. Anyway, he secretly had some kind of ray gun behind the team without them knowing and he zapped them. The Red Skull left, the ray gun exploded and the Avenger turned into children."

"Oh so the cure is?" Pepper smiled.

"We don't know, we have the best men that are working for S.H.I.E.L.D searching for a cure. All we can really do it wait." Pepper's smile dropped and she sighed.

"Well I hope they find it fast. It is just weird that I am pretending to be the Avengers mother." Maria said and shuddered.

"What's wrong about that?" Phil smirked and crossed his arms.

"Phil you're only saying that because Captain America is your pretend son." Maria glared him.

Phil smiled before he opened his mouth to object but Pepper interrupted him. "Well I better go see to the kids, see if they need help with preparing for school tomorrow." The agents nodded and Pepper left the room. On the way to the elevator she saw Steve scribbling away on the table. "Hey Steve"

"Hello Ma'am." Steve said and looked up at her.

"What are you drawing?" She sat down beside him.

"Nothing, I'm just finishing my drawing that I started in the zoo."

"Can I see it?" Steve nodded and showed her his drawing. It was a beautiful drawing of the snow leopard lying down in its enclosure. "Wow that's amazing, is that the snow leopard."

The boy nodded. "Yeah"

"It looks so realistic." Pepper commented as she looked at the fine detail he had put into the drawing.

"Thank you Ma'am." The boy smiled before he took a deep breath.

"Have you been running or something you sound out of breath?"

The boy smiled at Pepper. "No Ma'am it's just my asthma"

"I didn't know you asthma. So where is your inhaler?" she asked worryingly.

"My what?" The boy looked confused at the woman.

The woman sighed and remembered that inhalers were not around during the 30s. "Oh they help you if you have asthma. I will go get you one from S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility okay. Is there any other health problems I should know about?"

"I do have a high blood pressure, palpitations or pounding in my heart, heart trouble, nervous trouble and allergies. I have had Scarlet Fever and Rheumatic Fever as well." The boy blushed as Pepper's eyes widened, shocked at the fact that the super soldier had so many problems, health wise.

"Steve I didn't know you had all of these health problems. Maybe you should come to the S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility with me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I will take you in about an hour's time, so after you finished that masterpiece, can you start packing the backpack I have left on your bed, for school tomorrow?"

"Yes Ma'am" Steve said. He added one more scribble to his drawing before shutting his book and making his way to his room.

Pepper got in the elevator and made her way to Tony's room. The boy was sat on his bed sulking. "Tony are you okay?" she sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm just worried." The boy said, not making eye contact with Pepper.

"Why honey?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm worried that my teacher won't like me." Tony said quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

"My other teacher doesn't like me and she tells my Dad bad things about me. Then my Dad gets angry at me." The boy sighed. "He doesn't like me either."

"Tony don't be ridiculous. Of course, your Dad likes you. He loves you."

"Well why doesn't he tell me? He never has time for me. He hates me." Tony sniffed and grabbed Pepper's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Tony, you're his son. He loves you, no matter what."

"Pepper, do you love me?" Tony looked into her eyes.

"Of course I do." She smiled.

"Good because I love you." He smiled and his big, brown eyes widened. He hugged her. Pepper smiled before putting her arms around the young boy.

"Tony, your teacher is going to love you." The boy smiled and let go of the hug. Pepper then picked up his backpack that he had packed. She stared at the contents of the bag and sighed. "Tony you can't take a screwdriver to school."

* * *

**Okay so I have finally updated sorry it was only short and not that exciting but I have almost completed the next chapter which is about them starting school so that should be more readable than this. Next chapter coming tomorrow or Saturday depending on how much time I have tomorrow. The chapter is taking so long because It's nearly 2,000words and it take me like forever just to write 100. **

**don't forget to favourite, follow and review.**


	7. First Day at Kirby Lee Elementary

**OKAY BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I'M JUST GOING TO TELL YOU I'M BRITISH SO I HAVE WROTE ABOUT THE SCHOOL JUST FROM MY KNOWLEDGE OF MOVIES AND BOOKS AND A HUGE PILE OF INFORMATION ABOUT THE AMERICAN SCHOOL SYSTEM, WRITTEN BY MMWAVEPRINCESS. **

**SO IF YOU THINK I HAVE WRITTEN ABOUT THE SCHOOL IN THE COMPLETELY WRONG WAY, PLEASE TELL ME :)**

* * *

"Okay kids, you have to promise me you won't mention anything about who you are." Maria said for the third time as they journeyed to school.

"Yeah" the children groaned.

"Okay so no mentioning your name, parents, family, and home to anyone. Got it?" Maria said. Phil rolled his eyes even he was getting tired of Maria's nagging.

"Yeah" they groaned.

"That means no Asgardian business Thor." She turned towards the demi god.

"You have my word." He said and smiled.

Phil pulled the car outside the school. The children stared at the building, groaning at the fact they had to spend hours of their time stuck in there. Maria went to open her mouth but Pepper interrupted her. "Okay kids Maria and Phil are going to take you to the principal's office and then the Principle can take care of you from there."

Tony quickly turned to Pepper wide-eyed. "Can't you come in?" showing puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Tony but people know I don't have any kids"

"Are you famous or something?"

She hesitated. "Kind of"

The boy gave her a weird look before speaking, "Cool, well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Tony, you'll be fine." She smiled and the boy smiled back. "Enjoy your day Kid." She ruffled his hair before he stepped out the car. He waved before running towards Bruce. Pepper then noticed Clint holding Natasha's hand. "Clint" she shouted. The boy looked over at her direction. "Look after Nat." Clint nodded before being dragged away by Maria.

They entered the school and found the principle waiting for them. She was a woman in her early 30s with blonde hair and purple-rimmed glasses. "Hello I'm Principle Summers. I'm guessing you guys are the new students. Excuse me but you must be Mrs Hill." She smiled before shaking Maria's hand.

"Yes that would be me." Maria replied.

She then turned to Phil and smiled. "And you must be Mr Coulson." She shook his hand and laughed.

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled.

"Well I'm delighted that you have chosen Kirby Lee Elementary to educate your children." Tony rolled his eyes and pulled a face making Bruce giggle.

"No problem." He smiled. Maria looked at her watch; she then elbowed Phil and pointed at the clock. "Well look at the time. Sorry but I need to go and drop my other son off at Middle School, can't make him late. Okay Kids I will pick you guys up later. Enjoy your day." The man said waving the children good- bye before leaving the building with Maria by his side.

The principle looked at the five children who were glaring back up at her. "Okay let's go and take you kids to your classes," she said sighing. The woman walked down the colorful hallways and the children followed, she then halted when she reached a classroom door. "So, Connor and Natalia, this is your class." She opened the door and the two children walked in with the Principle behind them. The room had gone silent with all eyes fixed onto the three people at the front. "Hello Miss Scarlett, here are your new two students, Connor and Natalia Hill."

Miss Scarlett was a young woman around her mid 20s, with brown hair. "Hello, well it's great to meet you guys." The Principle smiled before leaving the room. "So why don't you two tell me something about yourselves."

Clint glared around the room, it was colorful and had drawings drew by his new classmates and multiplication tables on the walls. He then noticed that everyone was staring at him, including Natasha. "Oh, well, I'm Connor and I'm 7 years old and I like birds." Some of the boys snickered, but were silenced by a cold stare from Miss Scarlett. Clint looked around puzzled; he then noticed Natasha looking up at him. "Oh yeah, this is my sister Natalia."

"Thank you Connor." Miss Scarlett smiled and then turned to Natasha. "Natalia?"

Natasha blushed and squeezed Clint's hand before shaking her head at Miss Scarlett. "She doesn't like to talk that much." Clint said and she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Oh I see. Well why don't you guys go and sit down and we will start working."

Whilst the two children went to sit down, they passed a group of boys. "Keep walking bird boy" a boy sniggered. Clint narrowed his eyes at the boy and stuck his tongue out. Natasha shook her head at him and pulled him away from the boys.

They finally sat down, quite close to the back of the room. A girl sat next to Clint, smiled at him. "Hey, I think birds are awesome." She said before smiling again. Clint blushed and smiled back at her. The girl giggled, "By the way my name is Amy." She then looked away from the boy, with a smile spread on her face. Natasha's eyes narrowed and she pulled a cold stare at Amy.

* * *

Principle Summers brought the four children to another classroom door. "Tom this is your class."

Tony sighed and turned to Bruce, "Hey I'll see you later okay?"

"I guess so." Bruce said looking at his feet.

Principle Summers opened the door and Tony followed her in. Stood at the front of the class was a woman in her early 40s, with short dirty blonde hair and dark rimmed glasses. Tony looked at the woman; she had a huge resemblance to his other teacher that despised him. "Mrs Anderson here is your new student Tom Coulson."

The teacher looked at him and raised an eyebrow before turning to the Principle. "I can take it from here." Her voice sent chills through Tony's spine. The Principle nodded before exiting the room. Mrs Anderson looked at Tony again, examining him. "You can go and sit down Mr Coulson." Tony quickly moved to the closest chair available and sat there frozen.

* * *

"Okay Theo, this is your class." Principle Summers said and escorted Thor into the room. A man in his early 30s was sat at his desk, reading. "Mr Howard, this is your new student."

The man stood up and smiled. "You must be Theo." The boy nodded. "There is an empty desk over there for you to sit in." Thor walked over to the empty desk that had a book on it and sat down. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, it's great." Thor said in a strong Asgardian accent.

"Good" Mr Howard said. Principle Summers nodded at the man before leaving the room. The teacher went back behind his desk and started to read.

"It's great" a boy mimicked Thor's voice making the rest of the boys laugh. "Nice accent"

"Why, thank you." The demi god said smiling.

The boy snorted, "It wasn't a compliment."

Thor looked at him in confusion, "But…"

"Boys, you can get aquatinted with your new classmate later. At the moment you should be reading." Mr Howard said looking over his book. The boy smirked before hiding his face with his book.

* * *

"Well Ben this is your class." The Principle opened the door and led Bruce into the 6th grade class. Inside the room, there was a man in his late 20s/ early 30s writing on the chalkboard. He had dark hair and dark eyes and had a few pieces of stubble on his chin. The man noticed the Principle and smiled. "Principle Summers what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with your new student, Ben Coulson." She said whilst twirling her hair and smiling at the man. "Oh Ben, this is your teacher, Mr Evans."

"It's good to meet you. My class are in the middle of doing math problems, do you think you can try the one the chalkboard?" The boy nodded and looked at the chalkboard. The Principle waved at Mr Evans before leaving the room. "Got an answer?"

"Is it 54%?"

"Yes well done" the man smiled at him. "Why don't you sit at the desk at the front of the class?"

"Okay." The boy sat down and pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Here are 20 math problems you can start on." He handed him a sheet of paper with 20 listed math problems on it. The man went and sat down behind his desk and started reading a book, he glanced up after reading two pages to see Bruce just sitting at his desk, doing nothing. He walked over to the boy. "Do you need help?"

"Oh no, I've finished."

"Already? It has been 5 minutes." The teacher said in shock.

"They were easy." The boy shrugged and looked at the teacher.

"I'll go and get you some more problems."

When the teacher left Bruce, he heard a girl say "What a nerd." The boy sighed and shrunk into his chair.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. If your wondering where Steve is he is in the next chapter (writing it tonight).**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review, follow and favourite.**

**Bye :)**


	8. First Day at Kirby Lee Middle School

"Phil we are going to be late," Maria said looking at her watch.

"Well I can't go any faster Maria. Anyway we still have 5 minutes."

Pepper turned to Steve who was shaking. "Nervous?"

"No Ma'am, I'm fine." The boy said whilst playing with his backpack strap.

"What's wrong Steve?" She asked.

The boy sighed, "I'm just worried."

"About what" she put her hand on his knee.

"What if I don't make any friends?"

"Steve, it's easy to make friends. All you have to do is talk to someone."

"I didn't have any friends in my time. How will this time be any different?" He was now looking at her with his blue eyes.

Pepper looked at the boy, she felt sorry for him. "Steve you must have one friend."

"The only person I have is Bucky. He is my best friend. I wish he was here, it would make things a whole lot better." The boy sighed and lost eye contact with the woman sat beside him. Pepper let go of his knee and moved a piece of hair that was covering her face, behind her ear. She did not know what to say to him.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and Phil turned around and faced the two. "We're here."

"Okay Steve, have you got your backpack? Inhaler? Medication?" Maria asked as Steve as he got out the car. He nodded as he put his backpack over his shoulders. "Good, because your late." She then looked over at Phil.

"I got us here as fast as I could." Phil protested. Maria rolled her eyes and stepped back into the car. Phil then tapped Steve's shoulder. "We should go."

Pepper rolled down the car window. "See you later." She shouted to the boy.

"Bye Ma'am." He waved before turning to go into the school.

The two walked into Kirby Lee Middle School and made their way down the hallways. They both stopped when they found the school secretary. "Hello, I'm here to see the Principle about my son starting school today." Phil asked.

The secretary was a woman in her late twenties and wore glasses that rested on the edge of her nose. She looked up at Phil and Steve. "Second door on your left."

When they reached the office, Phil knocked on the door. "Come in." A deep voice said. Phil opened the door. There was the Principle sat behind his desk. The man was around late 40s and was balding on the top of his head. He wore glasses that sat on his large nose and had eyebrows that looked like caterpillars. The Principle stood up. "You must be Mr Coulson." He said and gave Phil a firm handshake.

"Yes and you must be Principle Jones." He then looked at Steve. "This is my son Sam." He grinned by the fact that he had just called Steve Rogers his son.

"Hello Sam" The Principle gave Steve a handshake before he turned to the clock on the wall, it was 9:15 am. "Well if it's okay with you Mr Coulson I would like to escort Sam to 1st period because he is late for class."

"Oh sorry about that, Sam's brothers started Elementary School today." The Principle looked at him. Phil clasped his hands together. "Okay well I won't keep you guys. It was good meeting you Enjoy your day" Phil opened the door, then paused and grinned. "Son"

Principle Jones looked at Steve. "If you would like to follow me" The man led Steve out of the room and onto the hallways. The hallways were white, with the occasional picture of a panther (the school mascot) on the walls. The Principle stopped at a group of lockers. "This is your locker," he pointed to a locker that was next to them "and combination" he handed Steve a piece of paper with a combination on it. "Don't forget it, or tell anyone it unless you want people stealing things out of your locker."

"Yes Sir" Steve said putting the paper in his jean pocket.

"You were late this morning Coulson; today I will let it slide however in future if you are late, tardy." Steve nodded. "You will get homework I would advise you to do it otherwise detention." The boy nodded again. "Here are your classes." He handed Steve a piece of paper. "You will have English 1st Period, Math 2nd, Science 3rd, Physical Education 4th, Art 5th and History 6th Period." Steve nodded looking at his classes listed on the piece of paper Principle Jones had just given him. "If you can't find the room, follow your classmates." Principle Jones led Steve to a classroom door. "This is your English class." He opened the door and went into the room, Steve followed him in. "Mr Ross, you have a new student, Sam Coulson."

Mr Ross had long dark hair and wore a grey suite. He looked at Steve up and down. "There's a desk near the back of the class." The Principle gave Steve a nod and left.

As Steve made his way to the desk, he passed a large boy called Josh, who elbowed him. "Hey, watch were your going Coulson." He said and pulled a stare at him.

* * *

Steve opened his locker and rested his books onto the edge of it. Josh and a group of his friends stormed by him and pushed him right into his locker, sending his books onto the floor. "Didn't see you there Shorty." Josh said before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Okay, it's Monday so you know what that means." Several groans came from Steve's classmates, when his PE teacher Coach Leonard spoke. "Running." He smiled as his students groaned and sighed. Steve rolled his eyes, he hated running, as he could not run that fast because of his twig-like body and asthma. "What are you waiting for? Start running." Coach Leonard shouted.

The students groaned before they started to run the track. It did not take long before the majority of Steve's classmates had overtaken the boy. He had barley ran 100 meters and was already out of breathe. Steve stopped and looked ahead of him; he saw Josh running ahead in front of everyone. Coach Leonard's voice could be heard in the background, he was probably shouting at him to speed up but he did not care. He used his inhaler and took a long breathe.

"Asthma?" Steve quickly turned to find a girl stood next to him. She was around the same height as him and was skinny like a twig, just like him. Her long wavy hair was a chocolate brown color and she had big brown eyes that were looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Yes, do you have it?" he said looking at the girl.

"Yeah, it can get annoying." She said and she sighed. "Your name is Sam right?"

"Uh yeah." Steve smiled at her and she fluttered her long black eyelashes. "What's your name?"

"Ashley." She said and moved a piece of her hair that was in her eyes behind her ear. "I'm in most of your classes." She said putting her hands behind her back.

"I thought you looked familiar."

Mr Leonard voice can still be heard. Ashley sighed, "We should start running before his head explodes."

* * *

Steve wandered through the cafeteria, carrying his lunch tray. He searched for a seat however he had not been so far successful in finding a table that was not full or where he was wanted. "Sam?" He heard a familiar girl's voice.

"Ashley." He smiled at the girl was sat at an empty table.

"You can sit here if you want." She said moving her tray of food closer to her, so Steve could fit his on.

"Thanks." He sat opposite her and looked around. "Does anyone else normally sit here?"

Ashley sighed "Nope, just me." She saw Steve look in confusion. "I'm not the most popular person in school."

"Oh." The boy went quiet.

"Anyway, have you got Art next?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah." Steve said looking at the piece of paper Principle Jones had gave him earlier that day.

"Great, you can sit next to me." She blushed. "If you want to."

"I'd love to." Steve blushed.

* * *

Steve sat next to Ashley in Art class. Their art teacher, Mrs Morgan had asked if they could draw a picture of the Empire State Building that was at the front of the class. As usual, Steve had drawn a masterpiece and when Mrs Morgan saw it, she was amazed. "I believe we have a talented artist in this class." She smiled at Steve when she said this and he smiled back in response.

Suddenly, Steve felt a spit ball land on the back of his head. "Told you I never miss." Josh said to one of his friends. "Thanks for being my target Shorty," he shouted before he and his friends started laughing.

"Uh I hate that guys, he's a jerk." Ashley said as she pulled a disgusted face at Josh.

"Agreed" Steve said as he removed the spit ball from his head.

* * *

Steve sat down in a desk next to Ashley in history. "Okay class, today were going to continue our work on World War 2." Miss Roberts, his history teacher said. When she mentioned the Second World War, his head filled with thoughts like '_We just had a war that was supposed to end all wars,' _and_ 'Am I alive when this war happened? If am will I have to fight in it?' _As the lesson progressed and Miss Roberts mentioned more information, he was quite fascinated and scared. Scared by the fact that this war that she was telling him about was going affect him when he would be in 20s. Suddenly, he heard the school bell ringing in his ears. He stood up like the rest of his classmates and headed towards the door but Miss Robert's voice stopped his movement. "Okay we will continue, life during the war for the rest of the week," she said. "And next week we will study heroes during the war."

"She basically means Captain America." Ashley said to Steve as they left the classroom.

"Who?"

**Okay so another chapter done :D I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Please don't forget to Review, favourite and follow.**

**It's like 2:50 am (British time) so I'm going to sleep.**

**Goodnight :O zzzzz**


	9. Someone is getting jealous

Steve sat outside the Middle School waiting for Phil to collect him. "Waiting for your Daddy Coulson?" Josh asked when he walked past him with his group of friends who were laughing. Steve's muscles tightened and he turned towards the group of bullies. Before he could say a word, Phil pulled up in the car that had the other five avengers in the back. "Your Daddy is waiting for you." Josh said and smirked at Steve. Steve narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head and getting inside the car.

"Hey, how was school?" Pepper asked.

"It was okay."

"Make any friends?"

Steve looked up at her and smiled. "Yes."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Ashley." Steve smiled he was blushing.

Pepper smiles at him. "A girl huh?"

"Steve's got a girlfriend," Tony teased.

"Tony." Pepper looked at Tony and shook her head. Tony simply replied with a smirk. "So did you make any friends?" she looked at boy.

"Nope. I don't need them." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

Pepper sighed. "What about you Thor?"

"I do not know Lady Pepper. One boy said he liked the way I speak but he said he was not complimenting me. I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Maybe you should stay away from him Thor." Thor just nodded. Pepper then turned to Bruce. "Bruce?" The boy shook his head. She then looked at Clint and Natasha. "What about you guys?"

Natasha shook her head as a response. "I made a friend called Amy." Clint said. Natasha quickly turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Clint's got a girlfriend."

* * *

The next day…..

The school bell rang, indicating it was the end of the school day. Natasha and Clint walked out of the classroom and made their way down the hallway. "I forgot my backpack. Wait here." Clint said to the girl and ran back to Miss Scarlett's classroom.

Natasha stood and leaned against the wall. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned to find Amy smiling at her. The young assassin narrowed her eyes at the smiling girl. "Hey Natalia, I was wondering if you could give this note to Connor." Natasha nodded and Amy placed a small piece of pink paper into her hand. She smiled before skipping down the hallways. Natasha looked down the hallway to check the girl was gone before she opened the note. It read:

_Hey Connor, my mom said I could invite a friend over to my house on Thursday and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Please say yes._

_From Amy 3 _

Natasha quickly scrunched up the piece of paper and stuffed it into her pocket. Suddenly Clint appeared with his backpack. "Hey did I miss anything?"

"No." The girl said before biting her lip.

**Okay it's not a very long chapter but I was bored so I wrote it. Hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to Review, favourite and follow :)**

**Got to wake up for school in 7 hours so better get some sleep.**

**Goodnight **


	10. A Tony Chapter

"Okay class, we are doing a math test." Mrs Anderson said walking through the classroom door. The children groaned, with the exception of the teacher's pet Peter Maguire, who was supposed to be the smartest kid in the class and the only student Mrs Anderson seemed to like. "This is a hard test." She said as she handed the papers out. "Some of you will find it difficult." She glanced at Tony. "And some of you will find it okay." She looked at Peter. "You may start."

Mrs Anderson sat behind her desk and started to read. When she glanced at her students, she found them all writing with a few confused faces; she found Tony sitting at his desk doing nothing. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and went back to reading her book. After, the last student stopped writing she looked at a very bored Tony. "Tom will you collect in the papers?" Tony nodded and stood up and did the instruction. As he made his way to the teacher's desk, he tripped causing him to drop the papers. Mrs Anderson shook her head, "Pick them up and stop fooling around." Tony picked up the sheets and placed them on her desk before running back to his desk. "You can read until recess." She said. She then grabbed the pile of papers and started to mark them.

The school bell rang. "Enjoy recess." The children left the classroom. "Can I have a word Mr Coulson?" Tony stopped in the doorway, nodded and walked over to her desk. "Mr Maguire is the smartest student in the class and you managed to get a higher grade than him. Now why is that?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm smarter?" Tony said confused.

"You as in the boy who joined this school with no past records of grades of any sort and who sits in a day dream during my lessons, is smarter than a boy who has got straight A's since he was 7 years old. I'm sorry Mr Coulson but your answer is false." Tony shrugged. "I think that you cheated."

"What?" Tony said in amazement. "No I didn't. I finished the paper before everyone else. It was easy."

"Easy if you had a calculator." She looked at him over her glasses.

"I didn't." Tony said innocently.

"You have the end of the day to prove to me you're innocent."

"How will I know if I'm innocent?" Tony said walking towards the door.

"You will still have an A on the paper."

* * *

"Long division is easy if you keep practising and by the time you are my age, you should be able to answer any long division problem." Mrs Anderson said to the class.

"Really?" A girl asked.

"Yes Miss Rose." She responded.

"So if I asked you what, let's say 3536 divided by 68 is, you would know it?" The girl asked.

"Yes. It's 49." Mrs Anderson said. Suddenly Tony raised his hand, shocking the woman as he was actually contributing in one of her lessons. "What Tom?"

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" she asked, quite shocked.

"You're wrong the answer is 52."

Mrs Anderson picked up a calculator that was on her desk and type in the math problem. The answer was 52. "Thank you for correcting me, Mr Coulson." She said making the boy smile. "If you would like to start the math problems on the chalkboard." She told her class. The woman looked back at Tony who was scribbling away and for the first time in forever she smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to give you your papers back you did this morning." Mrs Anderson announced. Tony's head fell into his hands; he knew that she was going to fail him. She walked past him and put his paper on his desk. "There you go, Tom." Tony quickly grabbed the paper. To his shock, he found a large letter A still intact on it. He let out a sigh of relief. The boy then noticed a small message at the bottom of the page, it read:

_Well done Tom. I am sorry I judged you._

**Well I was bored again so I thought I would do another little chapter (sorry it isn't that exciting).**

** I know Thor and Bruce haven't really been in the last few chapters much but they will be in the upcoming chapters a bit more.**

**Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	11. The Note

The school bell rang indicating it was the end of the day and the children began to leave. "Ben can I have a word with you?" Mr Evans asked Bruce. The boy nodded and walked over to the teacher's desk. "Those math problems you were doing today were supposed to be very challenging but you did them all in 20 minutes." Bruce shrugged. "Your classmates barely did two in that amount of time." The boy stared at his feet. "Do you know what I think Ben?" Bruce looked up and shrugged. "I think you're a really smart kid and I think you should try some very advanced problems." The boy smiled. "How about you stay after school tomorrow and I will teach you the more advanced work?"

"Uh yeah." Bruce said and put on a half smile.

"Okay, you can go now Ben." Mr Evans smiled and Bruce nodded and waved before leaving the room.

* * *

"How was school?"Pepper asked as the children got into the car. She saw Tony with a smile beaming on his face and his math paper clutched in his hand. He handed it to her. "You got an A! I'm proud of you Tony." She smiled and ruffled his hair. Pepper then noticed the note Mrs Anderson had left on the bottom of the page. "I guess your teacher likes you."

"Yeah, I thought she was awful at first but then, well that happened." He said and pointed at the paper.

"So she is not like your other teacher. What was her name?"

"Oh Mrs Watterson. She hates me. She tells my Dad things about me and then he tells me that I'm not doing good enough. Mrs Anderson did seem cold at the start but she was nice to me after I corrected her in class. It's kind of freaky that she looks a lot like Mrs Watterson and reminds me a little of her too."

"Well I'm happy she likes you know." She smiled at Tony.

Phil stopped the car outside of Steve's school. Steve ran to the car with his head down and said hello to everyone without making any eye contact. They then made their way back to the tower and the children and adults made their way up the tower. "Put your jackets away before you go and play." Maria shouted. However, she said it too late because Natasha had already through her jacket on the floor and ran into a different room. "Clint will you put Natasha's jacket away please." She asked Clint who nodded.

When Clint picked up Natasha's jacket, he felt something in the jacket pocket. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before reaching into the pocket and pulling out the pink note that Amy had wrote for him. He read the note and through the jacket on the floor. "Natasha!" he shouted. The girl peered around the door looking worried. "Do you know what this is?" he asked and showed her the note. Her eyes widened and she turned away from him. "When did you get this?"

"Yesterday" she said nervously.

"Well why didn't you give me it?"

"I didn't think you would want to go." She said looking down at her feet.

"She is the only friend I've made Nat. Oh course I want to go" Clint said waving his arms at her.

"But I'm your friend." Natasha said close to crying.

"Oh yeah Natasha, you a GREAT friend." He said sarcastically. Natasha burst into tears and ran out the room. Clint sighed. "Maria, can I go to my friend's house tomorrow?"

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Maria asked Steve, which made him jump.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

Maria looked at the boy and noticed a patch of blood on the side of his face. "Steve what happened?" she asked worryingly.

"I got into a bit of trouble with another boy."

"What happened?"

"I was walking out of class with my friend, when he started to annoy her, so I told him to stop. He ignored me. I went to punch him but he pushed me and I hit my head." he said and shrugged.

"Well why did you try and punch him?"

"Because I don't like bullies." He sighed and Maria stroked his face. "And he was being a jerk to my friend."

"Do you mean Ashley?" he nodded and smiled. "So is she your girlfriend?" she smiled.

"No." He said quickly but Maria smiled when he saw his cheeks go bright red.

"Aw. Well if she was, she would be lucky to have you Steve. You are great kid." She smiled and started to clean up the blood on his face.

"Thank you Ma'am."


	12. Clint is getting Jealous

"Where is Bird boy?" asked Tony, when he saw Natasha sat by herself on the couch and sulking.

"Somebody's house." She sulked.

"And he left you? Well he is a jerk. Who would want to leave you?" He said and sat next to her. "Why don't you and I do something together?" he smiled.

"Like what?" she looked at him still sulking.

"How about, we watch Frozen?" he said and smirked. Natasha tried to keep a straight face but she could not resist Frozen. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Clint returned an hour later and was angered by the sight of Natasha laid on Tony's lap. "Hey Nat." he said cheerfully. She waved at him but did not take her eyes off the TV screen. "So what you been doing?" he asked trying to get her attention.

"I have been watching Frozen with Tony." Tony waved and smirked. Clint gave a cold stare before leaving the room.

He went into the elevator and went down a few floors. When he left the elevator, he saw Bruce. "Hey, have you seen Tony?"

"He is watching Frozen with Natasha." Clint said rolling his eyes.

"But Tony hates Frozen, he complains whenever it is on the TV." Bruce said looking confused.

Clint smirked. "He said she was his best friend and he would do anything for her."

"But I'm his best friend." Bruce said in a higher voice.

"I did too Bruce but he said he you were too boring." Clint said. Bruce's face filled with rage and he went to his room. Clint smirked and laughed. "Let's see how you like it Stark." He said to himself.

**This is the shortest chapter ever but I thought I would just post both chapters tonight.**

**I'm sorry I have just posted a lot of these little chapters over the last few weeks but the next chapter is going to be quite long. Also I know Thor didn't feature at all in this chapter but he is returning in two chapters time.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow :D**

**BYE :D**


	13. A big discovery

"Another A." Mrs Anderson grinned as she gave the paper back to Tony. It was only the two of them in the room as the rest of the students had went home.

"I do try my best." He smirked.

"You are the smartest kid I have ever taught Tom." She smiled at the boy who had a huge grin on his face.

"Well thanks. You seriously haven't met anyone my age that is smart as me?" he asked.

"My mother had one student."

"Did they become anything great?"

"Yes. He became an Avenger." Mrs Anderson smiled at him.

Tony's face look puzzled. "What's an Avenger?"

Mrs Anderson looked shocked; the Avengers are the only thing her students would talk about. "Maybe you should look them up on the computer when you get home."

* * *

Tony sneaked into the room with the computer and pressed the on button. He had used a computer before but nothing like the one he was trying to use now. "What are you doing?" Steve asked who was scribbling away in the corner of the room.

Tony jumped. "My teacher said I need to look up the Avengers."

Steve left his drawing and walked towards the computer. "Oh, I've heard about those guys. Ashley mentioned them a couple of times. She said they're superheroes." He then noticed Tony pressing random buttons on the keyboard. "Do you know how to work that thing?"

"Nope but I'm trying to." He pressed more buttons until Google came up. "I think I just need to type Avengers in here." The boy said and pointed to the search bar. He typed in the word and pressed search. He then clicked images. He then clicked on a picture of them all, making his eyes widen. "Oh my God! That's Captain America." He said and pointed at the man dressed in the American Flag.

"Ashley talks about him." Steve said.

"Well don't you know who he is?" Tony asked him. Steve shook his head. "You must of Steve, he's a war hero." Steve shook his head. "Haven't you heard of Howling Commandoes? Or Steve..." Tony trailed off and looked at him in horror. "Steve Rogers." He stuttered.

"Well Steve Rogers is my name but I haven't heard of Howling Commandoes." He then noticed Tony looking at him in horror. "Are you okay?"

"Steve, when were you born?" Tony could not take his eyes off Steve.

"4th July 1918. Why ask?" Steve looked confused.

Tony's eyes widened even more. "That's the same day Captain America was born." He paused. "Steve, you are Captain America. You are my Dad's hero and my hero"

"What?" Steve said in horror. "That can't be me in the picture; I should be an old man now. Also that can't be me, that man is big and full of muscles and I'm" Steve looked down at his body and pointed at it "Well this."

"Steve Rogers was a small and thin guy but then a scientist and my dad created this super soldier serum that caused him to become" he stared at Steve "well him" and pointed to Captain America.

"If that is really me Tony, why am I in the picture? The guy on the picture looks too young to be in his 90s." Steve stuttered.

"I don't know. You crashed a plane in 1945 and went missing. " Tony stood staring in disbelief.

"I what?" Steve said panicking. He used his inhaler and tried to calm himself.

"You crashed a German plane into the ocean before it destroyed New York City. You saved many people." Steve looked at him with his bright blue eyes. Tony sighed, "When you went missing, my Dad started to search for you and 30 years later he still is."

"But" Steve stared at the man who was supposedly him. He then noticed a woman with bright red hair, holding a small gun, stood next to him. "Wait, doesn't that woman look like Natasha."

Tony looked at the woman and his mouth dropped. "Hey, I think that's Blondie." Tony said pointing to Thor, who was holding Mjolnir. "And that must be Clint." He said pointing to the man with a bow and arrow in his hand. "That must mean we are the Avengers."

"Which one are you?" Steve asked looking at the rest of the team.

"Well I'm either the Green guy or someone called Iron Man."

Tony typed in Iron Man and clicked a video. A woman appeared on the screen. '_We all know Tony Stark. Billionaire, Genius, Playboy' _Tony paused the video.

"Wow I'm famous." Tony grinned.

"What's a Playboy?" Steve asked. Tony shrugged.

Tony then played the video. _'and the owner of Stark Industries since the tragic death of Howard Stark.' _

"My Dad is dead." Tony said with a tear in his eye.

_'However after a recent press conference he has now made another name for himself.'_ The screen changed to a man in uniform stood behind a podium. '_And now, Mr Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you.' _Tony then walked up to the podium.

"That's me. I'm old." Tony said with his mouth wide open.

_'Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop...'_ Tony was interrupted a blonde reporter. _'I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you...' _Tony interrupted. _'I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero.'_ The woman interrupted. _'I never said you were a superhero.' _Tony looked nervous. '_Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public.'_ The man in uniform whispered into Tony's ear. _'Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is I am Iron Man.'_

"I become a superhero Steve. I'm going to be a hero just like you." Tony smiled.

Tony then went on Google images to look at Iron Man pictures. "Hey isn't that Pepper?" Steve asked and pointed to the woman in the background of one of the pictures of Tony.

"Yeah it is." He said before typing her name into the search bar. Suddenly a picture of Tony and Pepper kissing came on the screen. Tony's mouth dropped open. "Pepper is my girlfriend." Tony stuttered before looking at the door to find Pepper stood there.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked. She looked concerned, maybe because the two boys looked like they had both seen a ghost.

"Did you know me before I started living here?" Tony said taking small steps away from the computer and towards her.

"No." She said quickly.

"You liar" he shouted. "You date me don't you?"

"Tony, how did you find out about that?" Pepper said looking shocked.

"So it's true. All of it. Us being Superheroes and me and you dating." Tony said with his hands on his head. "Why did you lie to me? To us?"

"Tony we didn't want to scare any of you guys."

"Scare? It's every kids dream to be a superhero. Why lie to us?" he had tears in his eyes. He screamed and left the room.

"Tony, wait." Pepper said running after him.

* * *

"Okay Thor, I'm going to through the ball and you are going to catch it. Got it?" Clint said. He was stood at one end of the room and Thor was at the other. "Okay put your hand in the air and get ready to catch the ball." Thor nodded and raised his hand. Clint went to through the ball but stopped when he saw Natasha enter the room. "Hey Nat" he smiled. She ignored him. "I'm sorry Nat," he said but Natasha continued to ignore him. Thor stood watching the two, whilst he kept his hand in the air waiting to catch the ball.

Tony stormed into the room. "Tony stop. Please." Pepper pleaded.

Tony stopped and turned. "You are a liar Pepper." He had tears in his eyes. "I trusted you Pepper."

The sky started to form dark clouds outside and thunder and lightning could be seen and heard. Suddenly something smashed through the window, and grazed Tony's head causing him to pass out onto the floor. Thor put his hand, which was still in the air, down to find a small Mjolnir in his grasp.

* * *

**Okay I hope this was an interesting chapter for you guys.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow :)**

**Bye guys :)**


End file.
